


The One With the White Lie

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for bronze_ribbons and originally posted to Livejournal in 2007.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The One With the White Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bronze_ribbons (ribbons)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbons/gifts).



> Written for bronze_ribbons and originally posted to Livejournal in 2007.

“I don’t do Christmas, Lupin. I certainly don’t…” Snape was forced to swallow his words as Lupin’s tongue found its way into Snape’s mouth. Several minutes were devoted to reacquainting themselves with each other before Lupin finally let him go. 

“I’m sorry, Severus, were you saying something? If we don’t hurry we’ll miss the train and my mother doesn’t approve of tardiness.”

Snape glared but the effect was slightly impeded by the redness of his mouth. “If you had told me where we were going when we left the house I could have prepared myself.”

Lupin smiled. “Run off you mean.”

“Packed,” Snape snapped. 

“Already done,” Lupin replied, transfiguring one of his gloves into a suitcase and then back again. 

“I suppose you included the Weasley’s monstrosity?” Snape grumbled, but he allowed himself to be pulled along by Lupin all the same. 

“If you mean Molly’s wonderfully thoughtful, handmade jumpers, then yes I did. And we will be wearing them on Christmas day.”

Before Snape could argue Lupin was thoroughly kissing him again, this time slipping gloved hands up his shirt. Snape put up a token resistance but really enjoyed being the focus of so much of Lupin’s energy. As Lupin pulled away and began to hurry towards the train, Snape followed with the expected scowl on his face. After all, now probably wasn’t the time to tell Lupin that Christmas was really his favourite holiday, was it?


End file.
